Solo un Hasta luego DMxHG One shot
by partysanthem
Summary: Hermione le pide a Draco que se aleje de ella ... Él lo aceptará?


Holaaa  
>Este es mi primer escrito y también es la primera vez que publico en y es mi pareja favorita DMxHG, sé que esta pareja no es del agrado de todos pero a mi me encanta y he tratado de escribir algo original<br>My agradecimiento a Luu por ayudarme y darme animos para publicarlo eres genial *.*  
>Y a Bibi (L) sabe que la quiero un montón 3 por compartir conmigo todos estos momentos y hacerme reir con sus ocurrencias.<br>Espero sus comentarios, si les gusta o no por favor decirmelo

**Advertencias:** En realidad ninguna, no hay nada pornoso (?)  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Todos los personajes y lugares pertenecen a Jotaká obviamente no son de mi invención ya quisiera

* * *

><p><strong>Solo un "Hasta luego"<strong>

Rocé su espalda con las yemas de mis dedos, bajando suave y lentamente hasta su cintura. Tembló y sonreí. Cerró sus ojos y respiró profundo. Quería seguir tocándola, quería tenerla entre mis brazos eternamente, pero sabía que esa sería la última vez. Ella me lo había dicho y yo no intenté disuadirla, ambos sabíamos que esa era la más insulsa mentira, ninguno podía vivir sin el otro. Yo no podía vivir sin ella.

Abrió los ojos, su mirada era profunda y tierna, como si quisiera saber qué era lo que sentía. Ella lo sabía. Sus grandes ojos marrones me miraban y yo sentía que mi corazón latía descontrolado en mi pecho. ¿Cuándo había sucedido? ¿Desde cuándo comencé a sentir que si no estaba con ella, si no la tenía entre mis brazos, nada funcionaría a mí alrededor? ¿Cuándo dejó de ser la estúpida sangre sucia para pasar a ser la parte más importante de mi vida, la única? ¿Cuándo fue que caí en este estado enfermizo de no poder dejar de mirarla?

Hacía mucho tiempo me pasaba eso y mucho más con ella. Hacía mucho tiempo no me importaba nada más que estar a su lado y sentirla. La quería a ella. A ella y su piel porcelana, tersa, suave, morena. A ella y sus sonrisas, sus risas y nuestros juegos. A ella y sus suspiros, esos que se convertían en gemidos cuando estaba bajo mi piel. A ella y su aroma, su olor, su esencia de mujer. A ella y su melena indomable, sus rizos desordenados y castaños. A ella y sus ojos marrones, profundos, esos que me miraban ahora y me paralizaban, me dejaban sin aliento porque sabía que no los volvería a ver, que no me miraría más así. Sólo ella se había convertido en mi mundo, en lo único que tenía después de la desaparición de mi padre y la extraña muerte de mi madre, me había salvado del profundo agujero en el que estaba cayendo, porque yo ya no tenía nada ni nadie por quien vivir, ni siquiera por mí mismo, pero todo había cambiado. Ahora ya tenía un por qué. Ahora mi vida tenía una razón de ser. Y ésta estaba desapareciendo. Ahora la gran burbuja que habíamos construido a nuestro alrededor se estaba reventando. Explotaba sin que nosotros lo pudiéramos evitar.

**Sé que no volveré a verte jamás  
>Esto me está matando<br>¿Estaré bien? No lo sé.  
>Solo sé que eres mi vida<br>Y que me estoy muriendo lentamente.  
>Me estás matando.<strong>

La acerqué más a mí, con un brazo rodeando su cintura y una mano acariciando su mejilla. Bajé mi rostro hasta la altura de su cuello, lo rocé con mi nariz, suavemente, como si ella pudiera romperse en cualquier momento; como si fuese a desaparecer. Aspiré su aroma, quería grabarlo en mi mente, impregnarlo en mi ser, en mi alma. No quería olvidar ese olor nunca. No lo haría.

Fingimos, fingimos que eso iba a durar más allá de Hogwarts, nos mentimos, porque teníamos una pequeña esperanza, porque fuimos unos tontos, porque debimos alejarnos antes de que todo eso continuara; pero no lo hicimos y ahora estábamos unidos por algo más fuerte. Aunque no lo suficiente como para mantenernos así frente al mundo que nos espera allí afuera. Cada uno tenía sus metas, ella iba a ser una gran medimaga, y yo… aún no sabía que iba a ser, mis padres me habían dejado en una gran bancarrota y no podía arrastrarla conmigo a ese mundo lleno de oscuridad en el que estaba sumergiéndome. A ella no.

—Entonces, dime cómo demonios quieres que te olvide —mi voz sonaba ronca, fría, indiferente. Cómo quería que me olvidara de su cuerpo, de su voz, de sus risas, que no recordara nuestros secretos, esas noches que pasamos juntos, tocándonos, rozándonos, suspirando, gimiendo nuestros nombres, llenos de pasión. ¿No se daba cuenta acaso que formaba parte de mí como yo de ella? ¿Acaso era tan tonta como para que a esas alturas me pidiera que la olvidara?

Bajó la mirada y suspiró profundamente. Me hubiera gustado saber qué pensaba en ese momento, qué era lo que pretendía que hiciera, después de todo ella era la sabelotodo y debía tener una respuesta para todo.

—Para ser la más inteligente de todo Hogwarts eres bastante tonta, Hermione Granger.

Sonreí de lado, me miró y rodó los ojos exasperada, nerviosa, intentó separarse de mí bruscamente pero no la dejé, al contrario, la estreché fuertemente con mis brazos y la pegué más a mí. Quería aprovechar el poco tiempo que me quedaba a su lado. Quería pensar que lo que ella me pedía sólo era para molestarme y luego reír y decirme que era una estúpida broma.

—Eres un idiota, Malfoy, siempre lo fuiste —espetó molesta.

Solté una risa irónica y la miré. Me encantaba verla enojada de esa manera, hacerla rabiar hasta que gritara y luego abrazarla y decirle lo hermosa que se veía; ella refunfuñaba unas cuantas palabras y luego me besaba intensamente. Así éramos los dos: rebeldes, testarudos, ya que nunca ninguno dio su brazo a torcer cuando de pelear se trataba. Ella una gran leona y yo una serpiente muy astuta.

Noté que tenía los ojos brillantes y húmedos. Sabía que estaba sufriendo pero aún así ella no flaqueó y me miró desafiante.

—Eres el Rey de Slytherin, ¿no?, un sangre limpia —dijo con sarcasmo arqueando una ceja—, podrás olvidarte de una impura, tú más que nadie sabrás como hacerlo. Ahora suéltame si no te importa. Me asfixias.

Me empujó fuertemente y esta vez sí logró que la soltara retrocediendo; mas no por el empujón sino por sus palabras.

_«El Rey de Slytherin»,_escuchaba ese apodo como un eco dentro de mi cabeza. Cerré los puños con fuerza. ¿¡Qué demonios le pasaba! ¡Una mierda la sangre, una mierda las casas! Lo había dejado todo por ella: mis prejuicios, mis amigos, la lealtad a mi padre, había cedido, y ella me echaba en cara que era un puro y un Slytherin. Sentía que la rabia y la desesperación corría como electricidad por todo mi cuerpo. Sentía que las cosas se iban de mis manos sin siquiera poder hacer algo, y sin ella yo no sería yo, me convertiría en un idiota, el mismo que ella antes odiaba, el mismo que fingía odiarla ante todos y que por dentro moría por ella. Pero entonces volvió a la carga, para devastar mi corazón, para tirar a la basura lo que habíamos logrado juntos y a espaldas de todos.

—No sé cómo estuvimos mintiéndonos todo este tiempo… No sé ni cómo nos mantuvimos juntos. Somos muy diferentes —pronunció las palabras con cuidado, la escuché conteniendo la rabia, mordiéndome la lengua, pero no iba a durar demasiado—, sabes que tengo razón, siempre la tengo.

—¡No, no la tienes!¡Yo te amo, maldita sea! ¡Eres lo único que tengo, Hermione Granger! ¡Deja de comportarte como una estúpida niña inmadura y mírame a los ojos! —grité y me cogí la cabeza con ambas manos. Estaba parada a poco menos de un metro, llorando en silencio con la vista en el suelo y las manos entrelazadas en su vientre—. ¡No te das cuenta que nos estamos haciendo daño! ¡Mierda! —Después de un silencio que se me hizo eterno habló.  
>—Yo… lo siento. Sabes que esto no puede seguir. Lo sabes, Draco. — Disminuyó la poca distancia que nos separaba, cogió mi cabeza con ambas manos, me dio un beso en la frente y bajó un poco rozando sus labios con los míos, sólo un roce. Suspiró— Te amo, pero no es suficiente. Es nuestro amor contra el mundo y sabes que nunca ganaremos.<p>

La rodeé con mis brazos y la pegué a mi cuerpo. No había ni un centímetro de espacio entre nosotros, nuestros alientos se mezclaban. Ella había dejado de llorar y me miraba como queriendo grabar ese momento, despidiéndose. Nuestras respiraciones eran agitadas, rítmicas, acompasadas. Yo nunca encontraría a alguien con quien complementarme tanto como lo hacía con ella, alguien que me llene tanto, y menos alguien que me ame como ella lo hace. Incondicionalmente, lo que yo más necesitaba.

—Dame una razón para quedarme, sólo una razón para no salir por esa maldita puerta —supliqué. Sí, yo Draco Malfoy, o lo que quedaba de él, estaba rogándole, suplicándole que me pidiera quedarme a su lado. Mantenía mis ojos cerrados, acariciando sus mejillas, bajando lentamente hasta sus labios, ella los abrió instintivamente y soltó un suspiro; seguí bajando hasta su barbilla, su cuello, sus hombros, el hueco de su clavícula, su cintura, sus caderas; y me detuve. Quería retener en mi mente cada caricia que le dedicaba, cada roce, cada centímetro de su piel.

Sentí sus manos acariciando mi cuello hasta llegar a mi nuca y entrelazarse allí. No quería abrir mis ojos, no quería escuchar su respuesta; porque en el fondo yo ya sabía cuál era, pero hacía todo el esfuerzo por retrasarla, por estar unos segundos más a su lado.

—Sólo… cruza esa puerta, Draco. Por favor —dijo con una voz temblorosa y ronca, casi irreconocible. Abrí los ojos lentamente y ella me miró. Sus manos me soltaron, se posaron encima de las mías y con delicadeza las retiró; retrocedió despacio y luego se volteó. No quería mirarme— ¡Hazlo ya!

No pude decirle nada, sentía un nudo en mi garganta, mi cerebro no reaccionaba, parecía desconectado; no supe cómo pero retrocedí y me dirigí hacia la puerta, cogí la perilla de ella pero no pude abrirla, apoyé mi frente en la puerta y solté un gemido de dolor, de rabia, de furia, de desazón.

Cerré la puerta lentamente sin siquiera permitirme sufrir más. Respiré hondo tratando de controlarme. Sonreí de lado; qué ingenua era… Pensaba que me daría por vencido pero estaba equivocada. Sigo siendo una serpiente obstinada, el Rey de Slytherin. Soy Draco Malfoy... Y un Malfoy nunca se rinde. Nunca.


End file.
